The Epic Battle Of The Century: Myu Vs Switzerland
by bluerainbowrose
Summary: A request from one of my reviewers: MyuForTheFailureXD


This is for MyuForTheFailureXD.

Switzerland dashed behind a tree. It seems that Myu hasn't noticed him yet.

'Damn Italy for extra taping the box with neon red and green duct tape. Damn Poland for putting me in a dress.' Switzerland thought to himself. He was going to KILL Italy when he got back.

"Hello?" He heard Myu on the phone. "Oh, hi Chris-chan! I still haven't seen him. I've been waiting FOREVER! OH! I sent them! They should arrive soon… Ugh, he needs to come out soon. Wait, he's not in my mailbox? Where is he? Behind the tree?"

"DAMN IT!" Switzerland yelled.

"Thanks, bye!" She hung up, "Switzy~ I know you're there~"

Switzerland was now planning his plan. Hm…not much time…guerilla tactics!

He jumped out from the tree, shot at Myu's form, and dove into a bush.

Myu had dodged the bullet. Her tall figure stepping to the side as the bullet whizzed past her brown hair.

"That was so scary." She said sarcastically. She twirled one of her guns in her hand and held it Death The Kid Style.

"Come at me bro."

Switzerland fired again and Myu fired two bullets at him.

He dodged the first one while the second one made a hole in his dress. Myu ducked as the bullet flew over her head.

"Switzy, it isn't so fun with you hiding in the bushes." She grinned. Myu jumped up onto the rail (not the stair rail) on the porch. The rail abutted her weight (I'm not calling her fat!). She spotted some pink and shot at it.

Switzerland rolled out and got on one knee. The two shot at each other and Myu jumped backwards off the rail. She dunked, rolled, ran, and shot.

Switzerland found himself behind the 'Starting' Tree. The barrage of bullets ceased and there was complete silence.

The two panted. Switzerland's dress was dirty, ripped and it bore a couple holes. Myu's red shirt had a hole in it.

None of them were ready to capitulate any time soon. Myu soundlessly got off the porch and crouched behind a garbage can.

Then, she heard the sound of bullet hitting can. The bullets could go through the garbage can (but the GC wasn't plastic.) or they would eventually demolish it.

Since the can was tin (or something like that), it was just going to have an impending death. Myu knew that the can's death was impending. She cursed her genes that made her tall (Maybe she likes her height, but not at this moment). Myu jumped up and started firing.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Music started and there was cease fire. Nature was being deathly quiet. Switzerland put his hand in a pocket (that Myu didn't know he had) and put his phone to his ear.

"What!" Switzerland snapped.

"Yo~ Switzerland, how are ya? When you coming back, dude?"

Switzerland groaned and Myu wore a 'Really?' face.

"I'm going to kill you." Switzerland growled before hanging up and pocketing the phone. He barely parried a bullet that whizzed past his head.

"Fu-!"

Myu cackled, "Let's continue this." Thus, the battle resumed.

About a few minutes later, Myu was able to trip Switzerland and kick him.

"MWAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO ME! THE INVINCIBLE MYU!" She cackled. She was unflagging, expecting Switzerland to jump up at any moment, so, she shot his arm.

"Fu-! I will never lose or bow down to you, woman!" He screamed.

"HA! Don't cater yourself!" She was smiling, but her voice was dry.

Switzerland arose from the grass.

"U MAD BRO?"

"Like a boss." He replied.

"Cheese fondue?"

"Sure."

Once it was made, the two sat on the porch eating.

"Hopefully they'll get there soon.

"The Duck-Horse thing?"

"Yep." Myu chirped.

Everything around them was calm, despite the bullet holes everywhere on the property.

"Nice décor."

"Pssh, you helped."

Switzerland chuckled, and went inside to go to the bathroom.

Myu used her wand to quickly pop up a box and she dialed Chris- chan's phone number.

"Hello, Myu." A masculine voice said in a whisper.

"Anthony, give me that!" There was a noise.

"Ciao Myu." Chris- chan whispered.

"Switzerland will be back real soon."

"Really? Cool." Chris-chan sounded destracted.

"HOLY SHI-!" Myu heard from the background.

"What was that?"

"Singapore. Your surprise came in the mail."

"Yay! They finally arrived!"

"Uh…I have to go, one of the ducks is trying to eat Latvia." The phone cut off.

Myu pocketed her phone just as Switzerland exited the house.

"Have a nice piss?"

Switzerland looked at her. He then bent down to pick up his plate. In a flash, Myu has pulled out one of her guns at shot Switzerland in the side.

CRASH! The plate shattered and Switzerland fell backwards clutching his side. Myu went over and kicked his head.

"Damn it."

"Admit it, I defeated you." Myu smirked.

"We will battle again." Was Switzerland's reply before he dramatically pretended to die. Myu dragged him to the box, wrote a note, put him inside, and mailed him to the HTD: AO! Headquarters.

At one point Switzerland read the note Myu wrote.

'Haha! Bye Switzy!

Myu'

On the corner of the paper was the troll face and above it said, 'You just got trolled'

FINALLY! I GOT THIS DAMNED THING DONE! I liked the challenge of making this though. I was tempted to write, 'You just got trolled bitch' or something that delt with the word 'bitch' but I didn't.

I hope I captured Myu's personality in here. Hope this was epic enough for her.


End file.
